Settlements of Home
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Where Hermione's spiked tea from a friendly prank from Ginny causes a slip of the tongue and a ruined relationship. Oh, Ginny. [Ronmione for the first part, couple undecided for later.]


**Settlements of Home**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Beginning Ronmione (Ron/Hermione), ending not known yet.

**Summary:** Where Hermione's spiked tea from a friendly prank from Ginny causes a slip of the tongue and a ruined relationship. Oh, Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** I, CMH, 8Clarify8, Messed-Up-Jinx, Melody Crossover, EveryonesWorstNight, and whoever else and whatever account I should name off that is mine, do not under **any circumstances** own the rights to the characters used here in this story. The story, plot, and idea are mine however.

_**A/N: Reviews and feedback and criticism are all welcome with open arms. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

**Settlements of Home**

**(Chapter 1):**

The celebration was grand in size and meaning, the guests attending the reveal of the new S.P.E.W. Bill passed on the rights of Magical House Elves being paid for their services were close family, friends, press, co-workers, and some elves themselves.

The woman in charge of pushing the bill through and not giving up despite the pure-blooded debates against it was none other than Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Weasley standing in front of the large crowd with a wide smile, a bottle of muggle champagne (to promote the next bill of becoming closer to the muggle world and technology that they have developed) in her hand with a big red bow around the neck of the bottle, and her cheeks glowing bright.

She said her thanks, crying her happiness all the way as she told everyone who had supported her most through this difficult bill, and the ginger up front blushed as red as his hair and gave a sheepish wave as the muggle suit he was wearing was too long in the sleeves and still covered his palm; the black haired boy with the lightening scar smiled charmingly and waved back to the crowd and did a mock-bow to the woman on the stage (who grinned through her tears); and even the youngest Malfoy waved as well since he donated the most money to support the bill.

The story behind how Malfoy had gotten in good with the group started when he saved Harry's and Ron's life in an Auror mission gone terribly wrong, out of the 13 Auror officers that went in, only 6 made it out in total- and it was because of Malfoy that they had gotten out at all.

Applause was cheered, food was out on the table, and people danced and waltzed around the floor.

"May I?" Harry asked his friend and kissed her hand, still high off the attention and joy Hermione laughed and agreed whole heartedly when Ron gave her a nod of approval. Ginny sat next to her older brother while watching her husband (yes, husband) and her best friend dance silly on the floor with graceful other couples.

Ginny pulled a small vial out of her pocket and Ron glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Gin, what are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm spiking Hermione's tea, don't let her know." Ron gave a small frown to his younger sister's antics but let her proceed anyways. It was just all in fun,

right?

* * *

><p>Within the hour Hermione had downed her cup of tea and three more spiked drinks that Ginny thought it would be hilarious if the stick-up-her-ass Hermione had gotten drunk at her own party celebrating the passing of her bill.<p>

Though Ron wasn't having as much fun seeing the amusement in his fiancé getting drunk because his sister wanted to play a bit with the hostess, and it was easier than Ginny had previously thought because she hadn't accounted for the fact that _Hermione never drank alcohol._

"Mione' I think you've had enough drinks tonight," Ron started as he grabbed her arm lightly to steady her swaying. Hermione scoffed and turned away from the people she was talking with.

"You don't know that Ron, all I've had was tea-"

"Yeah, that Ginny spiked."

"Ronald," Hermione sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Your sister is my best friend, she wouldn't do that to me. What do _you_ know?"

Ron frowned at that for a moment, the tone was snappish and almost… mocking.

"Mione' she told me that she did-"

"Ron she wouldn't do that me."

"Mione-"

"_Ronald!_" She sighed again angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose as a for-sure sign that she was getting a headache- either from pointless arguments or the alcohol his sister snuck into her he didn't know.

"Maybe you should just go home." She finally said, crossing her arms. Ron rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe we should both go home-"

"You would like that, wouldn't you…" Hermione bit out.

"What?"

"You would like that, me being home. Me _always _being home. Doing the dishes, doing the laundry, starting dinner, keeping the home spotless while our children dirtied it up. Being a _housewife_."

Ron frowned deeply at this, a small crowd forming around the two and neither of them noticed.

"If I wanted a housewife I would've just stayed home, Mione. I don't want you to be my mum when I already got one."

He was silent for another moment.

"Hermione, I'm tired of this."

"Of?"

"This, _us_. You _never_ believe me when I tell you something, you disregard it as _rubbish_. You look at me like I'm stupid and Hermione I know I'm not, I may not be the smartest Witch or Wizard of My Age like you but that doesn't mean I deserve to be looked down upon like less of a wizard than I am because I know I amount to much more than you put me down for. Hermione, if I wanted a housewife I wouldn't have pushed you so hard to pursue a career here. I wouldn't have donated every spare galleon I could've on your campaign.

Yeah, it might be nice to come home to a home-cooked meal made by my beautiful Fiancé for once but hell I wouldn't know what that would be like since we both work day-in and day-out and hardly see each other anymore. Bloody hell Hermione, do you even love me anymore? I wore this irritating and itchy _muggle _suit for you so you would be happy.

Are you happy? Do you feel accomplished with yourself when you're burried in your work? Do you feel whole standing here in a room full of people congratulating you on a bill that no one really gives a _damn_ about, even the ones you're supposedly _"Representing,"_ in this bill?"

The elves present glanced at each other nervously while Ron was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, he was red faced and embarrassed, extremely aware of every eye in the place on them now.

"I'm _not stupid_, Hermione. No matter how much you may doubt my intelligence but _I'm not_. _I_ know I'm not. _Harry_ knows I'm not. _Ginny_ knows I'm not. I don't know what I'm talking about? Hermione, _you're drunk_. And I'm just trying to take you home but you instantly jump to crazy conclusions about me wanting you to be a housewife when in reality that isn't what I wanted at _all_! I don't want to come home to another one of my mother, I wanted to come home to my wife!"

He was silent in thought for another moment: "But I don't think that's going to happen."

He ended his rant red faced and ashamed; with a twist and pull he disapparated out of the celebration center and Hermione stood in the middle of the large crowd feeling terribly alone.


End file.
